


Dreams and Nightmares

by Venstar



Series: Random Prompt Week [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, and like some cursing, prompt, there's like a tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: Whoever this kid was, with a pair of stupidly large ears that were slightly too big for his head, but were fascinating to look at, had decided that Q was interesting.





	Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, flung into the space of blob. also, this was the reject i had for the high school au prompt. i was LITERALLY struggling with it and just...tidied it up as best i could to bring some sort of shape to it.

He was used to people picking on him for the way he looked—black glasses, black hair, black jewelry and black clothes tended to alienate people. He wasn’t used to anyone trying to step in or see him. Whoever this kid was, with a pair of stupidly large ears that were slightly too big for his head, but were fascinating to look at, had decided that Q was interesting. Wherever Q went or turned, there was a VERY interested, curious blue gaze. Q simply needed to decide if it was sweet or annoying he had been doing everything in his power to avoid that set of eyes. School could only hide him so far in it’s bland, conforming uniforms. He’d finally found a moment of escape from the stares of the day. He lounged bonelessly on the steps to the rooftop of his building. A shadow fell over him. 

Q jerked in surprise, he flipped out a switchblade and growled at the looming boy. “Fuck off.”

The switchblade alone, usually had a tendency to scare people off, but the boy with the big ears just grinned down at him. 

“You’re in my fucking way,” the boy said, as he nudged one of Q’s boot clad toe, wrapped in duct tape.

Q glanced down at his sprawl along the steps. “What’s your fucking point?”

“I want you to fucking move.”

“You can fucking go around.” 

“You can fucking be polite.”

“You can fucking go fuck yourself.”

At this, the big eared boy threw back his head and laughed. “Christ almighty. Go fuck myself. Yeah, you know, I would if it would get you to move. You think that will work?”

Q scowled at the beaming face above him. “Probably not, but if you’re thinking about cumming all over me, I’ll cut your cock and balls off right before you finish.”

Rather than running away screaming and crying to his parents, the stupid boy bent over at the waist and laughed hard to the point where he started wheezing. Q thought that rather than cumming all over him, he was in danger of being vomited on. Oh god no, it got worse, the stupid boy was kneeling down to sit on the step above Q, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Oh. Oh I haven’t laughed that hard in ages.”

Q continued to glare at the idiot. “I was here first.”

“Aye, you were and now I’m here second,” The boy said. He held out his hand to Q. “The name’s Bond, James Bond.”

“Q.”

“Is that all?” James asked, his hand still in mid-air. “That’s an awfully short name for a string like you.”

“Do you go by two Bonds, to match the pair of ears you’ve got?” Q asked, sneering. His brain sort of churned to a stop at that...that was incredibly rude and he knew it. The blue eyes that had been bright with laughter turned dark, and Q felt a loss. James’s hand fell away.

Q retracted his switchblade and shoved it back in his pocket. He belatedly snagged two of James’s fingers and shook them awkwardly. He got a raised eyebrow in return.

“You’re awfully defensive.”

Q opened his mouth, but was halted as James pressed his hand against it to stop him from speaking.

“Ah, ah, think about it before you say it.”

A ferocious scowl rolled itself across Q’s face before he bit the fingers silencing him. 

“Ouch!” James cried out and shook his fingers loose. “Did you just fuckin’ bite me?”

“Maybe.” A feral smile crossed Q’s face. 

James’s eyes lit up. “Defensive and daft, aren’t you,” James said, but he didn’t look as if he was disappointed in the options.

“Defensive yes, daft? No,” Q said, pulling his knees tight to his body.

James flicked the covers to the books nestled next to Q. “Didn’t think so.”

They sat in silence for a moment, James nursing his bitten hand and Q feeling only slightly guilty for biting someone that may or may not continue to be nice to him. Q threw out the guilty feeling, no one was nice to him, ever. 

“What do you want?” Q asked.

James surveyed the small rooftop and the surrounding buildings. “A way out.”

That...was an unexpected answer and it sent a sliver of ice down Q’s spine. Without thinking, he reached out and wrapped his hand around James’s wrist. He was surprised further by having that wrist turn and a slightly tanned hand enveloped his.

“Your mum said I could find you up here,” James said. He moved his thumb against Q’s palm. “That you’re often where you oughtn’t be.”

“Yeah.” Q tugged at his hand, ignoring the shivers that had nothing to do from cold. “She always has a lot to say of what I ought to be.” Q’s eyes hardened, and his hand balled into a fist, crushing James’s thumb. 

“I said I wanted a way out,” James said, echoing his words from earlier.

Q ground his teeth together, another feral look crossing his face as he pulled hard on the wrist James was holding and pushed his switchblade back out, just under James’s jaw. “I’m not your fucking doorway. I’m NO one’s fucking doorway. Do you understand me?” Q’s eyes widened as rather than backing off and running away...or pissing his pants, James pressed a little further into the point of Q’s blade. A pinprick of blood appeared. “Shit!” Q said and tried to move back, but James snagged that wrist and held it.

“You thought I came up here to die, didn’t you. At first.” James asked softly. 

Q’s eyes darted from the tip of the blade to the glitter of James’s eyes. “Stop.”

“But I didn’t.”

Something like relief passed through Q’s mind and he relaxed a fraction of an inch, before tightening back up. He glared up at James. “And now? Because it looks like you’re dangerously close to my first thought.”

James smiled, it was sharp, sweet....dangerous and it held Q in thrall. James pushed the blade until it made another mark across the first, finally pushing it away. A pinprick of blood slid down. He leaned forward into Q. “You did that.”

Q glanced down at the blood and back up to James and was halted by a gentle press of lips.

“Ow!” Q yelped out, as the gentle kiss ended with a sharp nip.

James continued to speak. “This isn’t traditionally how teenage romances start, but it’s better than any other vapid, empty invitation I’ve ever had. Acutally…” James’s voice trailed off. “I’ve had worse.”

“An invitation to a fucking romance? Me? Invited you! Are you insane?”

“Maybe I am and maybe you are a little too. Care to take a chance?”

“I would have cut you in the beginning, had you made one wrong move, I’ll still cut you again if you even think about fucking with me. You won’t be able to hide from what I can do to you.”

“I know. I wouldn’t dream of hiding from you. I would have let you make some mark on me.”

“That’s insane.” Q whispered. 

“I know what I want and I know who I want. I want a way out. To be me.” James said, a hair's breadth away from Q’s face. 

“I don’t even know you,” Q said, he was having a hard time looking away.

“Then you’ll have to get to know me.” James released Q and pointed to the bleeding spot on his neck. “X marks the spot. Wanna kiss it and make me feel better.”

Q considered the mark, before meeting James’s eyes. He leaned back and folded his hands primly in his lap. “No. Why don’t you come over here...and let me decide whether or not I want to get to know you.”

To say they were the oddest pairing that their classmates had ever witnessed, much less had dreams and nightmares about, would be an understatement. Q cut a dark swath through the halls, in uniform and through the streets out of uniform. James, following, like a kite in a hurricane, tied to Q by an invisible string. The girls who had once lusted after the big eared boy, enamored with his charms, now hated Q with a burning passion that cooled their ardor. Q could have fucking cared less. Let those girls stew in their pants. James was his and he was James’s.


End file.
